Evil Amongst Us
by Iris Butterfly
Summary: Peace has returned after defeating the Earl and the Noah clan, or so everyone thought. A new enemy has been planning to start another war; but how could the enemy be Order if everyone praises the organization? #Discontinued#
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Post-Earl setting, supernatural-theme, dark!Allen (with powers)

**Comment #1: **Story and theme is adopted from **Wavering Hope** by **CherriAme****_. _**

* * *

As much as Kanda disliked admitting it, he knew something was wrong, and thus, he was slightly worried. Inwardly, of course; and despite liking solitude, it irked to know that a certain Moyashi has been ignoring him. The avoidant was not due to Moyashi having missions and had to be away for a long period of time. No, in fact, ever since the Black Order had defeated the Earl and the Noah Clan, none of the exorcists have had missions; and that battle was nearly a week prior.

Occasionally, whenever he saw the Moyashi walking down the hallway, Kanda would try to engage in a verbal contest with the silvery white haired exorcist; but to the swordsman's surprise and dismay, the Moyashi would simply ignore him. Really, the Moyashi would _ignore_ him. No one has ever dared to ignore Yuu Kanda. He was more aggravated than he would let it show on his expression; and Baka Usagi had once said that he – Yuu Kanda – was in love with the Moyashi. Of all the nonsense that sprouted from the redhead's mouth, this simply topped it. Since then, he regretted confiding anything with Lavi.

After all, he was _not_ in love with the Moyashi. What kind of absurd idea was that?

* * *

Allen let out a quiet sigh as he leaned his back against a tree trunk, watching the sunrise from his spot near the top of a tree. To say it was simply one of those days where he woke up early would be a lie. It had been nearly a week since he had gotten a good night's rest; in spite of such dilemma, he could not help but _feel_ that he has gotten plenty of rest. It was weird to say the least. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as if in concentration, and reopened seconds later with a slight smile gracing his expression.

"There you are, Allen-sama," an amused voice sounded from the foot of the tree where Allen was currently residing. In a blink of an eye, the owner of the voice reappeared near Allen as if by teleportation, and sat on a tree branch across from the silvery white haired exorcist.

Silence ensued around the two, save for occasional chirps from birds and wind gently rustling the leaves. That was until Allen stated, "Good morning, Timcampy."

"Good morning, Allen-sama," the mentioned person responded with a small yet hesitant smile.

"In your human guise, eh?" the silvery white haired male inquired with a delicate eyebrow raised, and merely let out a chuckle when Timcampy nodded in response. "Then I suppose it's time for me to shed this disguise, if only for a moment," he continued in a soft tone. Wordlessly, he snapped his fingers twice as a whirlwind of black feathers surrounded his body, and in the next instance, there sat a new figure where Allen once was.

"You look much better in that form, Allen-sama," Timcampy commented quietly with a soft smile on his expression. He was referring to the most notable changes: Allen's curse mark on his face was gone, as well as his anti-akuma weapon was replaced with a normal arm as if the deformity had not been there all along. However, Timcampy knew that the transformation did not end there.

Allen let out a chuckle at the remark, and commented with his own. "Is it because I'm somewhat taller?" He ran his left hand through his already messy hair, and let out a grin at the feeling. "It feels good to be in this form," he murmured in satisfaction.

"That's because you're stronger in this guise," the once golden golem commented with a shrug, and added, "I like to be in my human appearance because I can speak to you," as he casually played with his left earring. His emerald green eyes landed on the sunrise as the sunrays illuminated his form, making his platinum blond hair glow in an unnatural aura. It almost made Timcampy looked as if he was an angel of sorts. "And also because you're taller," he remarked with a playful grin.

"Tim!" Allen responded indigently with a huff but he, nevertheless, let out a chuckle as if in amusement. "I should go before they begin to suspect about my whereabouts," he murmured with a quiet sigh, and then stood up from his spot as if standing on a tree branch was natural thing to do.

"I'll have the reports ready after breakfast," Timcampy announced as he, too, followed Allen's example. The two wordlessly jumped off the tree branches while black feathers enveloped the two bodies. When the feathers died down, there stood Allen in his false form whilst Timcampy was in his golem form.

Allen did not say anything to what Timcampy had remarked, and merely nodded to suggest that he understood. Wordlessly, the silvery white haired exorcist walked towards Black Order, only to disappear moments later as if by teleportation, and the only clue left behind was a black feather where Allen once stood.

'Flashy as ever, Allen-sama,' Timcampy thought with what it seemed to be a grin, and fluttered away to complete his assignment.

* * *

Allen swiftly glanced around the cafeteria after he had ordered his massive load of what is known as breakfast. With a satisfied nod indicating that he noted nothing was out of order, he turned his attention back to Jerry, who was busy preparing his breakfast.

"Here you are, sweetie," Jerry's cheery voice interrupted Allen's thought process.

The younger male merely smiled in gratitude, and hauled his breakfast into a cart before he walked towards an empty table near the wall. There was barely anyone in the cafeteria except for a few Finders as it was still early; and Allen knew that it would only be a matter of time before his fellow comrades would arrive.

"And it would only be a matter of time before _they_ arrive," the silvery white haired exorcist whispered under his breath. He unexpectedly let out a dark chuckle, startling some of the Finders in the room, continued with his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Silence ensued for a few minutes except for clattering noises from silverwares, and hushed conversations from the Finders. Allen, on the other hand, quietly began with his meal slowly as if he was distracted. No one dared to comment about Allen being distracted, and instead resumed with his or her activities. However, just as Allen was about to plop an onigiri into his mouth, he heard footsteps from behind him.

Allen plopped the food into his mouth, testing the taste in his mouth whilst his comrades arrived to his table with their selected breakfast. "Good morning, Allen-kun," Lenalee greeted with a smile as she sat down across from him.

"Morning, Allen," Lavi added with a grin as he, too, sat down across from the mentioned exorcist and next to Lenalee.

Kanda did not bother with something as trivial as greeting, and sat a little further away from the group; instead, he began eating his morning dosage of soba.

Allen let out a soft smile at the two exorcists and responded with a, "Good morning, Lenalee, Lavi." His gaze then shifted towards the long haired swordsman for a brief moment, and murmured, "Morning to you too, BaKanda," before his eyes transfixed on his breakfast.

The redheaded exorcist blinked confusedly momentarily, inwardly wondering if he had seen Allen narrowed his eyes at Kanda, or if that scene was his mind playing a trick on him. Lavi then replayed the scene in his mind, and let out a sweat drop when he realized that Allen had indeed glared at Kanda. The Bookman apprentice could not help but wonder what had his best friend had done to upset Allen.

"Allen-kun, you're up rather early today," Lenalee commented with curiosity lacing in her tone.

The silvery white haired exorcist did not say anything for a couple of minutes, making it seem as if he was trying to figure out how to reply to the remark. Just as Lavi was about to interject with another remark, Allen finally responded with a, "I couldn't sleep since I was hungry," and added a nervous laughter at the end of his statement.

"Che, what a pig," Kanda retorted snidely with a scoff and then took a sip of his green tea.

"Better than starving yourself," that was what the silvery white haired male said nonchalantly with a shrug. Lenalee and Lavi blinked confusedly at Allen's new attitude, and silently wondered if he was sick since he did not banter with Kanda as he usually would.

"By the way Allen, did you have a fight with Yuu-chan?" Lavi inquired with an eyebrow raised.

Allen simply copied the redhead's action as he lowered his drink, and instead of his usual frantic denial as the other exorcists were expecting, the silvery white haired male merely answered with a, "A fight with Kanda? Now, what gave you the idea that I have some sort of disagreement with him?"

"Allen-kun, somehow you're acting weird," the sole female of the group pointed out with worry laced in her tone.

"Am I?" that was the only response they received from the mentioned person.

However, before Lenalee or Lavi could interject, a series of hasty footsteps and its owner burst into the cafeteria, instantly startling its occupants. It was Reever. He panted heavily as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, and when he finally did, Reever proceeded towards the table where the exorcists occupied.

"There you are, everyone," the scientist murmured; however, his statement seemed to be more to himself than to the four exorcists. Reever cleared his throat before he continued, "Komui wants to see you guys in his office," and immediately added, "It seems urgent," when he noted Kanda's annoyed expression.

"Che," the swordsman grumbled as he placed his chopsticks down.

"Alright then," Allen responded rather calmly as if he was oblivious to his comrades' confused expression (well, Kanda looked angry rather than confused). "Please inform him that we will be there momentarily," the silvery white haired exorcist continued with a small smirk appearing on his visage.

"I wonder why Nii-san didn't contact us via the golem," Lenalee murmured with her eyebrows furrowed, and puzzlement laced in her tone.

"Why don't you guys head there now?" Allen suggested as he gathered his finished and unfinished plates before he placed them on the cart. "I'll catch up as soon as I clean this up," he added with a sheepish smile.

Lavi blinked in surprised, somewhat awed by the fact that Allen did not finish his breakfast in record time, and simply said, "If you say so, Moyashi-chan."

* * *

It was not long before the three exorcists arrived to Komui's office as they inwardly wondered the reason why they were called in at such an early hour. Of course, Kanda was not such a person to wonder about trivial things as this; nonetheless, he could not help but be curious about the matter. As such, the swordsman did not bother knocking on the door, and instead barged in as if he owned the place.

"Komui, what the hell did you called us for?" Kanda went straight to the point, as usual.

Komui, who was unusually working rigorously behind his desk, looked up when he heard the inquiry. He wordlessly stood up as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, and then glanced at the three exorcists before he voiced his own inquiry, "Where's Allen-kun?"

"Moyashi is still cleaning up his own meal," Kanda retorted with his arms crossed, and continued, "Now, what the hell did you called us for?" for the second time.

"I will only say this once, so please wait until Allen-kun arrives," the Supervisor responded solemnly as he waved the folder in his hand.

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance and crossed his arms before he glared at Komui for saying such things.

"Actually," a mildly amused tone spoke from the doorway, making everyone turned to that direction. "You can start your explanation, Komui-san," Allen stated as he walked into the office casually, as if he was not late.

The silvery white haired exorcist could not help but smirked in amusement at his fellow comrades' expression. He supposed one would be astonished to see someone like him dressed in a black shirt with only two buttons buttoned, followed by a pair of black slacks with a black belt, a pair of black boots, and various accessories adorned on his body.

"Allen-kun, what's with the getup?" that was the first thing Komui blurted out in surprise as his glasses fell to the bridge of his nose crookedly.

Allen merely ran a hand through his hair, instead of giving a verbal explanation to his attire, revealing a clip-on earring on his upper left ear. "Ah, I forgot you weren't used to seeing me in such state," the silvery white haired exorcist murmured, and added, "In any case, please start the briefing."

Komui uncomfortably cleared his throat, and opened the folder in his hands before he spoke, "I've received an instruction from the Vatican that they would like us to eliminate some Fallen exorcists. Their last locations are listed here," with that, he handed the four a folder each.

"Fallen? How can that be?" Lavi inquired with confusion laced in his tone, and continued, "And how did the Vatican knew about this?"

"The Crow members were the ones who found them," Komui responded with a sigh, and readjusted his glasses yet again. "I'm not sure why these exorcists have become Fallen; but I can only speculate that they have betrayed the Innocence."

Kanda made a low grumble that it was such a bothersome task, but he, nevertheless, opened the folder to read the detailed briefing.

"There you are, Allen-sama," a tired voice called out from the doorway, simultaneously making the occupants in the room shifts his or her gazes toward the owner of the voice. Leaning against the doorframe was a platinum blond haired male with emerald green eyes slightly obscured behind his unruly bangs, and he was dressed similarly like Allen, only his attire consisted of white colored theme as opposed to Allen's black colored theme. However, the only accessory that clashed against this male's white theme was a black collar around his neck.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he continued as he approached to Allen with a manila folder in his hand. "I got the information you wanted, and I must say… they think they've been doing a good job covering their dirty tracks," he stated with an amused chuckle before he handed the folder to Allen.

"Really? How so?" the silvery white haired exorcist responded amusedly. Allen immediately flipped through Komui's briefing, eyeing at a page for no more than ten seconds before he turned the page. He continued the action until he finished with his mission briefing and then moved onto the second folder he received from an unknown male.

"If I'm not mistaken, Allen-sama," the newcomer started with a smirk as he eyed at the mentioned person's action, "You've just received a mission regarding this matter, have you not?"

Allen then let out a dark chuckle, startling his comrades, and then spoke, "So this is how they are going to cover-up their mistakes, eh?"

"Before you begin," the platinum blond haired male interrupted with a small pout, and stated, "I would like my payment in Wind and Chrono Barrier stones."

"Normally, I would negotiate with you on that, but considering the trouble you went to this time to get the information," Allen sighed resignedly as he dug into his pockets, and took out two black stones. One was marked with a mini-tornado, indicating Wind, and the other was marked with a time gear, indicating that it is of Chrono Barrier. "You know the instructions to using these, so I won't bother with the explanation," he added before he tossed the two stones.

The platinum blond haired male merely grinned as he caught the two black stones, which immediately turned into white stones in his hands. "Lucky~" he chimed happily before he pocketed the two items, and then shifted his attention towards the puzzled exorcists and Komui. "Ah, right… introductions," he murmured under his breath, and spoke out loud, "My name is –"

Allen loudly closed the folder in his hands, and placed the one Komui gave him back on the Supervisor's table while he continued to hold onto the second folder. "Let's go, Timcampy. We have some unwanted _weeds_ to pull out," the silvery white haired exorcist commanded as he readjusted a ring on his left index finger while he headed towards the door.

"Right, Allen-sama," the platinum blond haired male responded with a sweat drop, and then turned his attention back to the group. "My name is Timcampy. Nice to meet you in this form," he reintroduced himself in a rush before he ran after Allen's retreating figure.

"What just happened?" that was the only coherent thought that ran through Lavi's mind, to which he voiced out loud. "And how did Timcampy get a human form?" that was his second inquiry.

"Che, Moyashi thinks he's being cool and crap when he's not," Kanda retorted with a scowl as he walked out of the room.

Lavi owlishly blinked at Kanda's remark, and then asked, "Yuu-chan, where are you going?"

"To start the mission, what else?" the swordsman responded, and immediately stopped in his track to turn around and shout, "Don't call me by my first name!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Post-Earl setting, supernatural-theme, dark!Allen (with powers)

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read, wrote a review, and put it on alert/favorite.

* * *

Allen exchanged some words with Timcampy in low tone, making sure no one heard the conversation, and let out a small smile when the platinum blond haired male nodded before heading to another direction. Wordlessly, he continued walking down the hallway until he passed by Komui's office, and towards another hallway. That was until he finally decided to voice his acknowledgment to someone following him.

"Following me, eh, BaKanda?" Allen inquired with an eyebrow raised. His tone was calm yet at the same time, it also held amusement.

Kanda scoffed in retaliation whilst his right hand clenched onto his sword, "As if I would be interested in following you, Moyashi."

"Allen~ would you mind explaining to us what just happened earlier?" Lavi questioned with curiosity laced in his tone, and his hands paced behind his head. "And why you're dressed like that," he added as an afterthought.

'Oh right, I almost forgot that Lavi and Lenalee are also here,' Allen inwardly shook his head with an almost unnoticeable sigh escaping from his lips. He then cleared his throat to say, "Actually, it would be better if we complete the mission first; after all, our targets are moving, you know."

"Moyashi, you're just chickening out," Kanda responded with a glare directed towards the silvery white haired exorcist.

Allen merely brought his right hand to play with his silver necklace, and replied in a deadly calm tone, "Kanda, you don't even know who or what you are dealing with. It would be wise for you to gather your information first before you assume something about someone." He then paused in his track, letting the three exorcists to walk pass him for a couple steps, and said to no one in particular, "If you're stalking me to gather my information, you're doing a lousy job at it, Howard Link."

The three exorcists immediately stopped in his or her track, and glanced at Allen before their gaze shifted to the empty hallway behind the mentioned male. In Kanda's case, he glared at the silvery white haired exorcist for making weird statements.

"What the hell, Moyashi," Kanda started with his rant, and continued, "There is no one in this hallway—"

An awkward cough interrupted the swordsman from his speech, and Link emerged from behind a column with his talisman plastered on his attire. "How did you know that I was here? I specifically attached this talisman to ensure that no one could detect my presence," the Crow member stated with furrowed eyebrows.

"I have my ways," Allen answered airily as if that explained everything. He then turned around and approached to the older male until he was standing a foot away from Link. "Next time I see you sneaking around, you would not be alive to speak about our meeting," he murmured in a low tone, making sure that only the Crow member heard his statement.

"Walker, you're in no position to threaten me," Link retorted defiantly with a glare, and added, "Have you forgotten that you are tried for heresy?"

"As if I'm afraid of it," Allen uncharacteristically scoffed at the mere thought of that threat as if it was a child's play, and said, "And I'm not afraid to kill, you know." With that, he walked away from Link, and continued walking down the hallway as if he had not threatened someone. He let out a smirk that seemed out of place on his expression, and called out, "Next time you decide to pull a stunt like that on me, I won't hesitate to kill you instantly. But," he paused for a dramatic effect, and resumed in a deathly calm tone that unnerved Link, "if you wish to challenge hell, you're more than welcome to do so; however, I cannot guarantee that you'll come out alive."

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee started nervously as she glanced behind her to see Link looking at the silvery white haired exorcist with eyes widen in shock and he also seemed to be frozen in his spot.

Nonetheless, the Crow member managed to choke out, "Walker, just who are you?"

Allen paused yet again his track, and turned around half way to meet Link's gaze with a smirk still planted on his expression. "Who am I?" he repeated as if he was testing the phrase in his mouth, and curled his mouth in a playful smirk that Lenalee did not know he was capable of pulling. "I am a creature of darkness," he responded with a chuckle, and added, "Now if you will excuse, we have a mission to fulfill," rather politely even though his tone indicated that he had spent enough time amusing Link.

Not that Link was amused to begin with after his encounter with the silvery white haired exorcist, who seemed as if someone had possessed him.

* * *

No one dared to speak after witnessing such encounter with Link, in fear that provoking Allen might cause them his or her life. Not that Kanda was scared, of course; he just valued the silence bestowed upon him, and decided to use it to its full extent. Allen, on the other hand, was watching the scenery passed by in his seat, whilst he half-heartedly listened to the train bellowed every now and then. His left hand was plopped against the windowsill as his right hand played with black sapphire pendent on his necklace.

"Now that we're out of everyone's earshot," Allen began as he continued looking out the window, despite the fact that his comrades were looking at him rather curiously… except for Kanda, of course. "I'll tell you what's actually hidden from you regarding this mission, and perhaps, a little bit about myself that you don't know."

"Why now? Couldn't you have told us back at Order?" Lenalee inquired with furrowed eyebrows as she inwardly noted how…off… Allen was.

The silvery white haired exorcist nearly scoffed at her remark, and refrained himself from doing so since it was somewhat inappropriate at the time. He then finally looked towards the three, and responded with an eyebrow raised, "Would you rather give the Vatican an unneeded advantage?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Moyashi?" Kanda bit out with his eyes narrowed, almost as if he was calculating everything the mentioned exorcist said.

Allen bit back an exasperated sigh, but he ran his hand through his hair before he began with his explanation. "Let's begin from the beginning, shall we?" he murmured as his eyes swept over to the three, and continued, "There is a reason why Komui-san did not communicated with us via the golem this morning. That's because he did not want the Vatican to know that he's onto them; why, you ask? The answer lies within this mission that we're assigned to."

Lavi opened his mouth to interject with some remarks; however, Allen gestured with his hand to make the redhead stop while he continued with the clarification without missing a beat. "We have defeated the Earl, and most of the Noah Clan, provided there were some casualties on our part. Nonetheless, we managed to defeat them, correct?" he inquired, and at his query, Allen received some form of a nod from Lavi and Lenalee.

"Now then, don't you find it strange that there are some Fallen exorcists appearing _now_ of all times?" Allen questioned as he leaned back against his seat, and added, "If there were some exorcists that's hidden from us, why did they not aid us during our fight? And why would they want us to eliminate those Fallen exorcists now?"

"It's because—" Lenalee started with a frown on her expression.

"It's because those exorcists were not exorcists at that time," Allen interjected as he paused to gauge his comrades' expression, and nearly let out a smirk when he noted their startled looks. "What you are thinking is correct, Kanda. They forced innocent civilians with the Innocence, and the ones we are forced to eliminate today are the ones who were incompatible with the Innocence fragments. This whole mission is under the guise that these exorcists as they called them have betrayed the Innocence and are to be executed. What has happened to them is very similar to the Second Exorcist project," he continued with a frown marring his visage.

"How do you know all this, Allen?" Lavi inquired seriously as he shifted his gaze onto the silvery white haired exorcist.

Allen ran a hand through his silvery white locks, and let out a small smile at the group. "I had Tim investigate this matter for me when I saw an innocent girl get dragged off the streets by one of the Crow members a couple of weeks ago," he responded.

"And you let her become a victim?" Lenalee all but narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Of course not," Allen responded with a scoff as he stopped himself from rolling his eyes, and explained, "I casted some spells on her so she wouldn't break from their treatments. We all know how _gentle_ the Vatican is."

"Allen…" Lavi murmured in awed, and then blinked in surprise as if his brain finally registered what Allen had said, "Wait, spells?"

"Besides," the mentioned person continued without missing a beat as if he had not heard Lavi's comment, and curled his lips into a sadistic smirk, "After I'm done with them, none of the Vatican or the Crow members are going to survive. And if you three have any plans to stop me, you better start writing your will."

"Wait a minute, Allen-kun," Lenalee interjected with a frown, and continued, "Why is the Vatican doing this, and how did you know about their plan?"

"They want to start a new war, Lenalee," he explained as if he was speaking to a child, and resumed with his explanation, "Since the war with the Earl and the Noah clan is over, there is nothing more to do for them. In addition, I found out a few weeks ago before the final battle that they have somehow obtained the recipe to make Akuma skeletons. Now, you may or may not know this… the public may be singing praises about the Order now that the Earl and the Noah clan are defeated, but is that what they are truly feeling?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Lavi responded with furrowed eyebrows, and paused momentarily to think about what the younger male had said. "Are you telling me that they are not?" he added in confusion.

"That's because people are afraid of what the Vatican can and will do to them if they defied. And we all know how… let's just say… good the Vatican is handing out punishments. Besides, there is a reason why I am a creature of darkness," Allen smirked in retaliation as he slipped off some rings on his fingers, and added, "One of the reasons is that I don't leave any survivors in any of my battles; and another is that… I am a demon."

"A demon…? Like an Akuma?" Lavi questioned as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the silvery white haired exorcist sitting across from him is a demon.

Kanda scoffed at the information and spared a glance towards the Moyashi before he finally contributed to the conversation, "Like the Moyashi could be one. He's a martyr, saving everyone he sees, and does he even look like he has some sort of supernatural powers?"

"You'd be surprised, Kanda. You'd be surprised," Allen responded calmly as he stretched his arms above his head, and added as an afterthought, "Should the need arises, I'm not afraid to torture and kill anyone… although that's the main reason why I'm in this mess to begin with… well, that's a story for another time. And Lavi, I'm very much different from an Akuma, please keep that in mind."

"Why are you telling us this, Allen-kun?" Lenalee finally asked in a low tone since she could not wrap her mind around the fact that Allen is a demon.

"Because," he replied with his gaze fully on her, and continued, "I'm going to engage in a full out war with the Vatican, whether you like it or not. What they have done to those innocent people… they're going to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Post-Earl setting, supernatural-theme, dark!Allen (with powers), and language (courtesy of Kanda)

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read, wrote a review, and put it on alert/favorite.

* * *

"Allen… no offense, but you don't seem like the person to kill someone," Lavi pointed out with a nervous smile, and let out loud gulp when the said person turned to look at him. The redhead was unsure if it was due to the lighting or something entirely different but it was then that Lavi noticed how _different_ Allen looked… from his unruly silvery white hair to the earrings to the necklaces to the way he was dressed to how the younger male held himself. For a moment, Lavi thought he was staring in the face of a devil… not that he knew what the devil looked like to begin with.

Allen merely let out a smile at the comment before his gaze landed on Kanda, who was looking out the window. "I didn't want you guys to see the kind of person I really am. That's why I've always concealed my powers," the demon stated with a sad smile, responding to Lavi's comment, and continued in a low tone, "But when boundaries are transgressed, someone has to set a new boundary… even if that someone is me, and even if I have to make myself fall further."

Lenalee looked at her friend and comrade with eyes widen in surprised as she put her hands over her mouth to ensure that a gasp did not escape. "Allen-kun…" she murmured, not knowing what to think or say.

"In any case," the silvery white haired demon started as he bore his gaze onto Kanda, and resumed his speech with a small sigh, "How many petals are left, BaKanda?"

"Like it's any of your business, Moyashi. And why do you care anyways?" the swordsman responded with a scowl as he crossed his arms, and clicked his tongue in annoyance when Allen continued to look at him expectantly. It was almost as if the Moyashi was waiting for an answer. Kanda then muttered a few choices of words under his breath before he let out an almost exasperated sigh that seemed to be under a guise of an annoyed one, and then bit out, "One."

Allen's eyes widen in surprise at the news for a couple of seconds, making Lavi questioned himself to confirm whether he had seen that expression or if it was a trick of the lights. "Why didn't you tell me, BaKanda?" the silvery white haired demon sighed while he placed his right index finger before his mouth, and bit it with his teeth until it started to bleed.

Kanda let out a dignified scoff in response, and retorted with a, "Even if I told you, you can't do anything about it."

"Allen-kun! What are you doing?" Lenalee immediately questioned with her eyes widen at the action, and the blood that followed henceforth. Even Kanda had his eyes widen for a fraction of an inch as a befuddled expression stayed on his usually scowling visage for more than five seconds.

However, Allen did not say anything in response as he finally pulled away his finger, and stared at the blood for a couple of seconds. He then placed his hand with his palm facing down, letting a drop of blood descend from his finger, whilst he murmured an incantation of sorts under his breath.

"A-Allen, your eyes are glowing," Lavi pointed out with a loud gulp.

The mentioned person did not say as warmth gathered on his palm until it formed into a black stone with an addition symbol embroidered in the middle. Allen then let out a deep sigh as he stared at the stone for a moment, and then dangled it between Kanda and him. "I normally don't do this, but if you know what's good for you, you'll use it," Allen started as he tossed the black stone onto Kanda's unsuspecting hands. The stone then glowed for a moment, blinding the three exorcists momentarily, and when the light died down, there was nothing in the swordsman's hands.

"Like the ones I give to Tim, that healing stone I gave you has unlimited usage. It will heal your wounds faster than what you're used to, and at the same time, it'll slowly reverse your curse," the silvery white haired demon continued with a smirk on his expression. 'Unless something happened to me; but they don't need to know that tidbit of information,' he added in his mind.

"What the hell, Moyashi?" Kanda growled out as he glared at the mentioned exorcist sitting across from him, and continued with his rant, "Stop fucking doing whatever the hell you want. And where the hell did that thing go, and while you're at it, take it damn thing back!"

"Inside you, of course," Allen responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and immediately added before _someone_ interrupted him, "I knew that you wouldn't accept it, so I injected it inside you. Now, unless you want me to cut you open to take it back, stop throwing a tantrum like a kid and accept my gift. I don't do this for anyone without a contract, so you better appreciate it, Kanda. That is unless you _want_ to form a contract with me, a demon." He added the last phrase slyly with a smirk etching on the corner of his expression, totally ignoring the swordsman's death glare.

Kanda murmured a few choices of words in retaliation but he begrudgingly accepted the gift… not that he could give it back to its owner, anyway. "Great, now I owe Moyashi, tch'," he grumbled under his breath as he glared at the passing scenery whilst his eyes briefly landed on Allen. He immediately turned away when the latter noticed his action, and implanted a scowl of dismay on his face.

"Did you say something, BaKanda?" Allen inquired with an amused smile on his face even though he seemed to know what the swordsman had murmured earlier.

The swordsman merely clicked his tongue in response, and did not say anything in answer.

"A contract? What do you mean, Allen?" Lavi asked with an eyebrow raised as he watched his two friends' interaction in amused. It was very obvious to him that the two like each other… to some extent, but he also knew that neither would confess to that statement. Besides, given Allen's earlier action and the explanation, he knew the silvery white haired lad has some kind of feelings to his best friend. 'Or maybe I'm reading too much into this,' Lavi concluded with a sweat drop.

"I don't let anyone use my powers without getting anything in return," the mentioned person responded coolly as he crossed his arms and legs. He watched various expressions flashing on Lenalee's and Lavi's face, patiently waited for them to process what he had said. Allen inwardly debated if he should further explain what he meant, but immediately decided it against it since the information was not in the 'need-to-know' category.

"The main case is that," the silvery white haired demon cut into the silence as he plopped one leg on his seat, and placed his arms on top of his knee while he rested his chin on his arms. "Can you kill another human being without any hesitancy?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised, and then waited for the exorcists to absorb his question.

"Why the hell are you asking us this?" Kanda immediately retorted with his eyes narrowed, and added, "We're not some cowards like you, Moyashi."

Allen pursed his lips in a tight line, not saying anything for a moment as his gaze shifted amongst the three exorcists before he closed his eyes as if he was thinking deeply. "Alright then," he finally spoke as he reopened his eyes, and continued, "I want you three to handle the Akuma army, and should any of the Fallen exorcists attack you, retreat immediately," in an authoritative tone that made Allen seem as if he was another person entirely.

"Who are you to order us around, Moyashi?" the swordsman growled with an icy glare that would have sent shivers to any normal human beings. However, it seemed Kanda had forgotten that Allen was anything but normal.

"An immortal… a demon… or what you silly humans labeled me as 'the 14th'," he responded with an amused smile on his expression. He then shifted his attention to the window, missing a startled expression on his comrades' visage, and added in a low tone, "Besides, I don't want your hands to be soiled with blood. Once you are soiled, you can never wash it off."

* * *

Allen let out a sigh as he stepped out of the train with his hands in his pockets, but he pulled out a hand to run his hand through his silvery white locks. He glanced behind him to see his comrades stepping out the train while Kanda and Lavi were engaged in another bout of argument, and Lenalee merely shaking her head in near exasperation at the duo.

He waited until the three were near him before he spoke, "Usually I would help you distinguish who is the Akuma, and who is the civilian; however, since I'm handling a different mission, you'll be on your own. I will, nonetheless, say that _everyone_ you see out here is an Akuma. By everyone, I do mean everyone… no matter what he or she may say or do."

"Wait, how do you know that, Allen?" Lavi inquired with his eyes narrowed, and a serious expression appearing on his visage.

"I've already surveyed the area as soon as I got out of the train," Allen responded with a smirk as if it was the most natural thing to do, and continued with his eyes narrowed and his tone lowering a couple of notches, "Look, we don't have time to discuss how I do things. Either you agree to do this mission my way, or I will teleport you back to Order. Take your pick."

"I don't take orders from you, Moyashi!" Kanda retorted with a glare as he pointed the tip of his sword towards the demon.

Allen clicked his tongue in annoyed as he took off his rings on his left thumb, left index finger, left middle finger, right thumb, right index finger, and right middle finger. "As I've said, we _don't_ have time to discuss this. Lives are at stake," he responded while he pocketed the rings, and added, "Now then, if you are in trouble or need my help or have finished eliminating the Akuma, let me know via this," as he handed Lenalee a black feather.

"Just speak to it," the demon instructed as he shifted his attention towards the small specks on the horizon, and curled his lips into a sadistic smirk. "It looks like we have our first batch of Akuma heading our way," Allen informed calmly.

"Oh boy," Lavi muttered as he eyed at a swarm of Level 1s and Level 2s in the distance.

"Thirty times should be enough," Allen murmured under his breath as he pulled out two black stones with an addition symbol embedded in the middle. "Lenalee, Lavi, take these," he stated as he gave the two mentioned Exorcists the stones, "It should fully heal you during the battle when you need it. I should also inform you that it has a limited usage… once you have used it 30 times, these healing stones will be useless."

"Uh… thank you, Allen-kun," Lenalee responded in an unsure tone since she did not know what to make of this new development.

"I'll handle the first batch of Akuma, so prepare yourselves," Allen instructed as he took a couple of steps back from the group. In an instant, a whirlwind of black feathers surrounded his body, which was then followed a loud sound of a pair of wings opening up. When the feathers died down, there stood Allen with a pair of black wings stretched out from his shoulder blades whilst a few loose feathers danced around his body.

Lenalee could only stare in awe at the magnificent being before her, inwardly petrified by the fact that she could neither move nor speak due to the pressure emitted by the demon's presence.

"Stay safe," that was all the demon said before he ascended towards the enemy.

Lavi looked at Allen's flying figure in surprised with his jaw slacked, and as soon as he blinked his eyes, there were many explosions lighting the sky. "Wow, that's fast," the Bookman apprentice stated weakly with a nervous laughter.

"Tch', we don't have time to marvel at Moyashi," Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyed as he unsheathed his sword, and added to his dumbfounded comrades, "While you two were idiotically staring at Moyashi, we're fucking surrounded."


End file.
